1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to neckties, and more particularly to devices for constricting the area of the necktie portion immediate or adjacent a tied knot from which the necktie portion drapes downwardly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
This invention is primarily concerned with neckties of the type known as four-in-hand, which are usually made from an elongated fabric having a relatively wide flared portion, a neck portion, and a slip portion, wherein the neck portion encircles the neck of the wearer and the slip portion forms a base for forming a knot thereabout. lt is desirable that, after the knot is tied in the necktie and slipped upwardly to abut the collar on a shirt of the wearer, a drape effect is obtained, wherein the drape flared portion forms an elongated cleft or a dimple extending downwardly from the knot for one or two inches to give a pleasing effect. To obtain this elongated dimple, different means have been proposed. For example, the disclosure in U. S. Pat. No. 2,409,744 describes a necktie in which stiffening material is suitably attached to the flared portion of the necktie for the purposes of developing the elongated dimple in the area just beneath the knot. A similar proposal is described in U. S. Pat. No. 2,653,325, wherein a liner is incorporated in the flared portion of the necktie for developing the draped effect. The disadvantage of the foregoing methods of developing an elongated dimple is in the introduction of an additional component into the necktie construction which is time consuming and costly. Another form for developing a constriction in the form of the elongated dimple adjacent the knot in the necktie is described in U. S. Pat. No. 2,195,373, wherein a dimple forming device is permanently incorporated with the necktie and slidably supported thereon so that, after the knot is tied, the device can be slipped upwardly into the knot to be concealed thereby. The disadvantage of a permanently supported dimple-forming device is apparent, namely that the device causes creases and rumpling to develop in the necktie since it remains on the necktie at all times. Furthermore, substantial wear of the necktie occurs along the edges of the necktie due to the continuous movement of the device along the length of the necktie as it is being used by the wearer day after day.